1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to new compositions of matter, their synthesis and their biological use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beck, G., Degenes, E., and Heitzer, H., Ann. Chem., 715, 47 (1968) discussed the chemistry of pentachlorobenzonitrile, and particularly reported the reaction of mono-functional amines such as ammonia, methylamine, dimethylamine, ethylamine, etc., with pentachlorobenzonitrile. However, this report deals with chemical transformations of pentachlorobenzonitrile with only mono-functional amino compounds. To date the reaction of pentachlorobenzonitrile or other pentahalo aromatics containing activating groups such as cyano, nitro, etc., with polyamines or amino compounds containing a further potentially reactive functional group such as hydroxy, are apparently not known in the art.